Somewhere Out There
by InuAngel82
Summary: A song-fic for InuKag. It takes place after the defeat of Naraku. Does Inuyasha really care for Kagome or is he still interested in Kikyo. One-shot


A/N- I don't own Inuyasha or the song rights, please don't sue me! I'm just a fan! The story takes place after the defeat of Narakuand the jewel is finally completed. Also this is a one-shot so don't over exaggerate with the flames please! I'll just use them to boil inu some yummy ramen! That's basically it for now! enjoy 

Somewhere Out There   
by: Casem

Last time I talked to you  
You were lonely and out of place

_ Why can't I decide? I know being full demon will make me more powerful, but I wanna be with Kagome too. Did I just think that? I must be going crazy! I do miss her though, she's been gone for so long. . . I guess I have fallen for this reincarnation. But she can't love me I'm a demon or at least half-demon. Oh boy, why does life have to be so hard? _several thoughts clouded Inuyasha's mind. He was sitting up in his usually tree admiring the Shikon Jewel. The sun shined on the purple stone making it shimmer in the afternoon light. _She looked so lonely after we completed the jewel. What was wrong with her? I have to see her again. I know! I'll make Kagome make the choose for me! Wait, no that won't work. . . . She'll just say it's not my decision, you decide. I don't care I'll just tell her I. . . . I love her. Maybe she'll come back, someday._

You were looking down on me  
lost out in space

Inuyasha rose from his perch and leaped in the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well. A warm breeze blew his silvery hair around his face. Inuyasha scurried off to the usually spot where he would meet Kagome. A rush of memories flooded back, like when she always had that gigantic backpack with her, how she smelt so good, or the way she smiled. He also remember how they always gazed up at the stars together. The half-demon even chuckled recalling how Kagome always said the magic word. _Why did she have to leave us? It seems like she was never here, only memories of her being. _With asigh he jumped down the well with ease and passed through the time barrier. _  
_  
We laid underneath the stars  
strung out and feeling brave  
I watched the red orange glow  
I watched you float away

As Inuyasha landed in Kagome's time he listened carefully to make sure no one was in the shrine. He didn't want anyone to know he was here just yet. Luckily no one was around, so he jumped out and landed softly on the wooden floor. The half-breed sniffed the air for Kagome's scent, but for some reason her scent was coming from a distance. This puzzled Inuyasha. _Where is she? I gotta find her. . . It shouldn't be that hard. Except I have no clue where she is. _He trotted over to Kagome's house and gave the door a quick rap. It took awhile for someone to answer then an old man appeared as the door swung open. It's you! Kagome's not home. Plus I don't think she wants to see you. uttered Kagome's grandfather.

I know that old man, but I have to know where she is! I really need to see her! demanded Inuyasha looking directly into the man's eyes.

There was a long pause before he answered. I can tell you really miss her and this seems important. But come with me, you can't go out looking like that. he replied pushing the demon into the house and up the stars toward Kagome's room.

Where are we going? What are you doing? Where's Kagome??, a million questions flew out of Inuyasha's mouth as they entered her room.

Quit asking questions and put these on, he replied handing Inuyasha some clothes. They were a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that the silver haired boy usually wore while he was there. Put this hat on too to cover up your ears. tossing the baseball cap in his direction. The half-demon reluctantly put the clothes on and stared at the hat for a few seconds. Then slid it on frowning, he felt like an idiot.

Good, now you look half normal, laughed the old man.

What are you talking about? I don't see why I have to wear this crap. I feel like an idiot! yelled Inuyasha.

Because in this era it's not normal for a teenager to walk around with dog ears and fangs! he started laughing. __

Just take me to Kagome already.Alright, alright let's go then. The Grandfather gabbed Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him downstairs.

So where is she? Are you gonna tell me already? demanded the demon getting very anxious standing outside.

She's at the movies with some friends, but I can't go with you. I have to stay here and wait for Souta to come home. replied Kagome's Grandfather waiting for Inuyasha's reaction.

The half-breed just sighed, Well could you point me in the right direction? I can follow her aroma.Oh, well the theater is in that direction and it's called Five Star Cinema. he replied pointing down the street toward the movie theater, Are you sure you'll be able to find her?Yeah, I'm already picking up her scent. Inuyasha sniffed the air a few times to make sure he was right.

Fine, just don't get into any trouble you hear? No demon stuff alright? People aren't too familiar with it around here. warned Kagome's Grandfather.

Yeah, yeah whatever old man. he mumbled walking away.

Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights 

Cars passed by along with hundreds of people as Inuyasha walked the busy streets of Tokyo. He had been searching for over an hour for Kagome. Since of all the people, Kagome's scent kept getting merged together with all the other humans'. The poor hanyou became very confused as he searched for her or any sign of the theater. _Maybe I should ask for directions? I never should of listened to the old man. Kagome where are you? _Inuyasha strolled on getting more and more lost. _That's it I can't take it anymore! I'm asking someone for directions! _He spotted a friendly looking young woman sitting on a bench reading a book, so the dog boy trotted over to her.

Um, excuse me, but do you know where Five Star Cinemas is? Inuyasha asked politely clearing his throat.

You must be new around here, right? she replied looking up from her book.

He nodded, So can you point in the right direction please?Of course since you asked so politely. Take a left at the next stop sign and it should be on your right. she explained smiling up at him.

Thanks so much. blushing he started walking in the right direction. _If Kagome saw that she'd laugh her head off along with everyone else. Me being nice to a complete stranger. . . I guess that would be pretty funny. _He thought to himself smiling. He looked back at the woman seeing her continue reading her book like nothing happened.

You've gone to save your tired soul  
You've gone to save our lives  
I turned on the radio  
To find you on satellite

The sidewalks continued to be swarmed with people as the lost half-breed continued his searched for his loved one. Inuyasha suddenly saw a flash of red and glanced up at it. _YES!! The stop sign, I'm almost there! _Inuyasha hurried down the street and took a sharp right at the stop sign. He made a quick look around the street for the movie theater. Flashing lights and red stars blinked grabbing the boys attention. The hanyou spotted it and sniffed the air for the young girl. _I think I found her scent but it's weak. Too many people are in the way._ He gazed along the strip where the theater was. Unfortunately there was no sign of Kagome and the poor half-demon was frustrated as ever. He stood there impatiently waiting for her to emerge from the movies. Bored out of his mind he sat on a nearby bench and played around with his hat for awhile.

I'm waiting for this sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign  
All we are  
Is all so far

About an hour passed as the amber eyed demon grew tired of sitting and waiting for a certain black haired girl. Flicking a stone with his sneaker he looked up for another check for Kagome. _Nope nothing. I probably looked over a million times already. Please hurry, I don't know how much longer I can take of this._ He sat there sulking and glancing every now and then for her. More people entered and excited the building as the sky grew darker with the passing afternoon.

Ah about time I found a place to rest. My feet are killing me! Is this seat taken? a girl about Kagome's age kindly asked the absentminded hanyou. Did you hear me? she questioned a little louder grabbing Inuyasha's attention.

Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention. Sure you can sit down. blushing he moved down for her and winced a little at the word.

So how are you doing if I may ask? she asked looking him over.

Well I have been sitting here for over an hour waiting for someone. So I would say it sucks pretty bad. he replied with no sarcasm in his voice.

Yeah, my life hasn't been going good either. she replied looking down at the ground.

Oh really, how so?Well. . . I really, really like this guy in my math class. But the problem is I don't think he's interested. He makes fun of me and calls me an idiot all the time. she sighed and gazed up at the sky. 

_ Sounds familiar. That's the way I treat Kagome. I'm surprised she stayed with me for so long. _Inuyasha finally looked at the girl and saw she had long blond hair that reached to her waist. She had light blue eyes and she was wearing a purple tank top with a pair of kaki shorts.

That's pretty much what I'm going through, except I'm that one who's treating the girl badly. he whispered embarrassed.

Are you serious?! You're such a baka! For all you know she could love you just like I love that other guy! she shouted at him furious at the guy sitting next to her. 

I know that's why I'm waiting for her. To set things right and tell her how I feel. I regret what I did in the past to her and I know I can't make it up. But I wanna try my hardest to help her and be there for her. I haven't seen her for ages and I don't think I can live without her. Inuyasha struggled getting out what he said but a tremendous weight was lifted of his shoulders.

Why are you tell me this? Go tell this girl for yourself! she replied a turning red. 

You're right, but I can't find her. I looked everywhere for her but I can't seem to find Kagome.This sucks! Our love lives are so screwed after all this! pain struck the girl's eyes as she was about to brake down and cry.

Are. . . are you crying? It can't be that bad. . . You wanna bet? I have been waiting for this guy for like forever! And he never once dropped a hint that he liked me! It's driving me crazy! she cried between sobs.

Don't cry it'll be okay. . . just give him some time, he'll come around. Just let him think it out or maybe you can drop him hints to make it easier. this teenager reminded him so much of Kagome. Inuyasha just wanted to reach out and hold her till it was over.

Why are you being so nice to me? I don't even know your name. her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

I'm not quite sure myself. Maybe cause I have the same problem and I can relate. And my friends call me Inuyasha. he replied looking into her baby blue eyes. 

My name's Mai. Mai whipped the remaining tears from her eyes and held out her hand. Inuyasha shook it and gave a smile which is unusual coming from the half-breed. Thanks for talking to me I feel a little better.Hey it's no problem. I'm glad to help. smiling again he glanced up to see if Kagome was there. To his surprise she was walking out of the entrance with a group of friends. Um, I gotta go. See ya around. he waved and made a run for Kagome.

You're falling back to me  
You're a star that I can see  
I know you're out there   
Somewhere out there

Kagome walked out of Five Star Cinema laughing with her friends. It's been awhile since she had a good laugh, heck it's been awhile since she got out of the house. The jewel shard detecter was depressed about the ending of her journey through ancient Japan. She knew she could just jumped down the well and go back, but there was something that nagged her. Inuyasha. She loved him with all her heart but it seemed he felt the total opposite. He was crude to her calling her a bitch, saying she was worthless, and all he needed her was for finding the shards and nothing else. For some reason Kagome thought there was more than meets the eye about the hanyou. He did have a good side that he rarely showed, but it was still there somewhere deep within him. Kagome was just happy to be away from it and be free from his verbal abuse. A_bout time I get to do things on my own without Inuyasha on my case. Crap! I forgot about the no Inuyasha thing! I don't ever want to think about him again. He loves Kikyo NOT me. . . _she discarded those sudden thoughts and continued on with her friends. 

yelled a voice from across the street. She froze on the spot. _I know that voice. . . it's Inuyasha. . . but what's he doing here? _Theonly thing she could do was run. She bolted without saying goodbye to her friends or even looking toward Inuyasha.

Wait!! Where are you going?? he called after Kagome trying to catch up with her. God damn it! Once I find her she runs away! But why? Does she hate me now? I don't blame her. . . he mumbled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the raven haired girl.  
_   
_Where is Kagome going? questioned Eri looking toward her friends for an answer.

I'm not sure but maybe we should follow her to make sure she's all right. Yuka stated looking in the same direction as the half-breed.

You're right Yuka. She seemed really depressed all of a sudden. We should go after her. replied Ayumi already walking away.

Inuyasha caught their conversation and was about to put his two cents in but he suddenly got a whiff of Kagome's sweet scent. _She's. . . she's sad. . . but why? I didn't do anything. Oh Kagome what's wrong with you? Please come back. . .  
_  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there

Tears slid down her soft cheeks as Kagome sat in the park under a cherry tree. The sweet blossoms gently fell down from the branches and landed in her lap turning soggy from her tears. A cool breeze ruffled her hair blowing it in her face. She didn't care, all she wanted was the dog-eared boy to leave her alone and go back to his own time. He caused her so much pain. It took them over two years to collect all the shards of the Shikon no Tama and what did she get crap! The young miko was hurt by the one person she thought she truly loved.

_.: FLASHBACK :. _

Kagome!! Where in the Seven Hells are you?! shouted an angry dog demon.

You shouldn't talk to Lady Kagome like that. retorted Miroku looking at Sango with an itchy hand.

He's right. Miroku don't even think about it! Sango slapped his hand away before he got any closer.

Stupid monk. You're gonna get yourself killed if you keep doing that. glared Inuyasha getting impatient.

I miss Kagome and you made her leave! You idiot! cried Shippo pointing at the half-demon glaring right at him.

Wha- I didn't do anything! That stupid bitch left on her own! growled Inuyasha who was about to pound the little fox into the ground.

Stop it both of you! There's no use fighting. replied Sango grabbing Shippo before he got a huge headache.

Inuyasha leaped up into his tree without a second thought.

He can be so strange sometimes. Miroku said pointing out the obvious.

I HEARD THAT YOU PERVERTED MONK!! yelled down an angry hanyou from his perch in the tree.

No kidding. sighed Sango rolling her eyes. 

Just tell us when Kagome comes back. She should be here soon, I think that school thing should be over by now. Miroku called up to Inuyasha.

was his simple reply to the monk. 

The afternoon passed as the lazy half-demon laid in his tree sleeping. The wind picked up and the green leaves whirled around his slumbering body. The snapping of a twig made his ears twitch. His golden eyes opened slowly letting the afternoon light peer in. Inuyasha gazed down at the intruder to see Kagome walking past him with a rather large backpack. He jumped down landing gracefully on the soft grass next to the girl.

Where have you been? Inuyasha growled glaring at her with golden orbs.

At home studying for school. she replied walking toward Lady Kaede's hut.

You stayed way too long! We need to find all the shards before Naraku and his goonies do! he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Inuyasha stop! You're hurting my arm! Kagome wiggled her way out but was pulled back even harder.

I'm not through with you yet, stupid girl. From now on you can't leave and go to that dumb world of yours! You have to stay here and find the jewel shards for me. Do you understand? he glared at the girl wiggling in his grasp.

Inuyasha do you really mean that? she questioned looking up into his golden eyes.

Wha? What do you mean? Of course you need to help! he was puzzled. How could Kagome ask a stupid question like that?

Because it seems that you only want me around to detect shards for you. she stared down at her shoes trying to avoid his gaze.

Well of course! Do you really think I want you here to be my friend? You're just another tool to help me. Kikyo was a lot stronger then you and a lot prettier too. You really think you can compare to her? Inuyasha half laughed at her suspicion.

You really do hate me don't you? I can't believe I even liked you! I thought you had a nice side, but now I know it's a joke! You're a selfish brat who only thinks of himself! You're mean, crude, and obnoxious! Stay away from me, Inuyasha! I never want to see you again! If you ever try to be within five feet of me you'll get the word like there's no tomorrow! Kagome screamed pulling herself away from him and ran towards the village. 

Inuyasha was speechless. Is this what she really thought of him? _What have I done? I don't really mean that. I mean sure she can get on my nerves, but who doesn't? She's really angry at me now. Kagome absolutely hates it when I compare her to Kikyo. Sango and the others are gonna find out any second now and I'm never gonna hear the end of it. I wish I could go back in time and take back what I said. . . She's never gonna talk to me again. _

Hope you remember me  
When you're home sick  
and need a change

The pounding of foot steps was heard throughout the forest as a young raven haired teen ran for her life. Salty tears streamed down her face as her clothes scraped against the foliage. Kagome collapsed at the base of a tree. She sniffed back tears remembering what the silver haired hanyou said. _Stupid Inuyasha! I can't believe I even liked him. After all I've done for that idiot, he should give me a little more respect then that. I never want to see him again! He makes me so angry! _More tears spewed from her dark brown eyes, staining her white uniform. 

I should just go back home. That way I won't be a bother to everyone else. I'm so weak I can't even protect myself. she mumbled picking herself up.

You're never a bother, not to me at least.Inu. . .yasha?  
**  
** He sprung down from the tree tops and landed in front of the young miko. The sun light danced on his hair making it shimmer and almost glow. His eyes held sorrow and regret as he starred into her eyes. He took a step forward wanting to embrace the one he truly and secretly loved. But something held him back. It was the pain and hate that he caused on the poor reincarnation. Oh how he wishes it never happened. The half-demon replays it over and over in his mind trying to fix the errors he had made. In the end it turns out the same way, Kagome running away with the smell of tears staying behind.

I said not to come near me! she warned him but he didn't care. Inuyasha could get sat a thousand times and he still would never leave her side.

Didn't you hear me?!? Si-Please don't. he whispered interrupting the incantation. Kagome snapped her mouth shut wanting to hear his reason. 

I know what I did wasn't right. I didn't mean to say such horrible things to you, Kagome. I know you'll never want to see me again but I just want to say one thing before you go. . . I'm sorry. he murmured.

Kagome was shocked. How can he be so cruel one moment and be so kind the next. Sometimes she could never understand this hanyou. _Why is he doing this? Is he just messing around with me or does he mean it?_

Ya, what is is? he asked giving her a questionable look.

Do you mean what you just said or what you said before? she looked deep into his eyes for some kind of answer.

Inuyasha was a little shocked at her question but knew the real answer, What I just said. he replied smiling down at her.  
_   
_Do you really mean it? Kagome questioned blushing slightly, luckily the shade of the trees was hiding it.

The half-demon nodded and walked closer to the miko. Would she accept his apology or go back home? Should he tell her his true feelings?

Kagome had tears brimming to the surface. She leaped into the startled hanyou's strong arms murmuring something into his red kimono. The aroma of tears lingered in the air as Inuyasha waited for Kagome to stop sobbing.

I miss your purple hair  
I miss the way you taste  
I know you'll come back someday

_.: END OF FLASHBACK :. _

Stupid Inuyasha. . . Kagome mumbled under her breath, And stupid memories too. . . Everything went back to normal after that, the shard hunting continued along with the search of Naraku. Plus the same old same old, like the frequent slaps from Sango, the sits, and instant ramen to go around. Why does everything happen to me? I fall in love with a guy and he's totally in love with someone else! I mean how did long did I stay in denial? Probably too long for my own good. At least I lost Inuyasha for now. she sighed and leaned her head against the trunk of the tree. The barked scraped against her scalp, but it wasn't as painful as the sensation in her heart. She knew the dog-demon would find her soon. Knowing an explanation would be demanded by the arrogant hanyou. Kagome glanced up at the afternoon sky and waited for his presence.

On a bed of nails I'll wait  
I'm praying that you don't burn out  
Or fade away

Where the hell is that girl? Inuyasha sprung from treetop to treetop looking for the miko. Golden orbs scanned the ground below searching for any sign of Kagome. The wind picked up and a whiff of her gentle scent filled his nose. His nose twitched noticing she was crying again from the burning sensation in his enhanced nose. The half-demon sighed in annoyance. He made her cry again somehow. Inuyasha didn't even do anything to her, except show up out of nowhere. Maybe that set her off? No, it was something else. He could sense something was wrong with the way she looked at him. Kagome had a look of shock and utter pain. Why did he do that was so wrong in the past, besides call her names. She always got over it or sat him to let out her frustration. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and started to pounder. _Why is she mad at me? Maybe she hates me for not turning full-demon. No. She would probably be relieved, Kagome always seemed uneasy when my demon side took over. Sometimes even frightened. Maybe it has something to do with Kikyo? _With a sudden leap he raced off toward his destination. __

What am I doing? I mean why am I crying over something stupid like this? It's just Inuyasha. . . I mean it's not like I'm in love with him or anything. . . Okay maybe I am, but I can't be with him he's in love with Kikyo. How could I ever think I stood a chance? she sobbed looking down at her hands shaking slightly.

Kikyo is long forgotten. I guess you hadn't realized that did you, stupid girl. came a chuckling voice from above.

Kagome let out a small gasp and scanned the treetops above her. Gold pierced through the foliage gleaming against the sun.

How long have you been up there? she breathed out trying to hid the fact she was crying.

No use trying to cover it up, I could smell your tears a mile away. I guess I could say I've been hanging around. he replied leaning his back against the tree.

she meekly replied trying to avoid his gaze.

Is that all you can say? You left us without saying goodbye for no apparent reason and I come back looking for you while you run away! the hanyou shouted fixing his orbs on her small frame.

I didn't think you would come to see me. I mean the Shikon no Tama is complete so I thought you didn't need me anymore and you would go back to Kikyo. tears were forced back as she wiped her red nose.

Kikyo? Is this why you're so worked up over? Inuyasha questioned, puzzled at her remark.

Of course not! . . . I mean-Save it. I just wanted to. . . he couldn't say it he tried forcing himself but something was holding him back. Rejection.

Wanted what? now it was Kagome's turn to be confused.

Inuyasha casually jumped down from his perch and looked her in the eye, I wanted to say that. . . I missed you, Kagome. I couldn't stop thinking about you.

The young miko was astonished. _Did he just say what I thought he said? No. I must be dreaming. _Shefor once now looked up into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth and not some made up lies. But how? Why didn't you go to Kikyo?

The half-demon let out a long sigh, Because I finally realized I wasn't really in love with her. It was more like we were using each other to escape from who really are. Kikyo only wanted me to be with her so I could use the Shikon no Tama to become full-human and her job as a priestess would be over. Then she could live the life of a normal human. For me, it was the first time someone ever saw me as me and not because I'm a hanyou. he paused for a second and pondered if he should continue or not. She wasn't scared of my appearance and I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.I'm not scared of you or never was. Except for that one time you tried to kill me. Kagome let out a soft giggle and looked up at the silver haired demon standing in front of her.

Inuyasha cringe at the fact he almost physically hurt her. Now that he thought of it, Inuyasha realized this girl liked him in all his forms. Whether it be him in human, youkai, or hanyou, she excepted him as the same person. Kagome was never the person to judge someone if they were human or demon. The miko looked into their heart and gave them a chance just like him. _She gave me so many chances I can't even count._ Yeah sorry bout that, he mumbled, I'm just glad you're not running from me anymore. Why did you anyways?

All we are  
Is all so far

There was a long pause before Kagome finally answered. Because I couldn't take it seeing you with. . . Kikyo. . . No I'm being selfish you love her and that's all that matters. she sobbed quietly knowing Inuyasha could tell with his dog-like hearing.

Who said I went back to her? he asked ears twitching back and forth.

You. . . You didn't?Of course not. Didn't I mention we only used each other? he whispered taking a step closer.

Then what do you want with me? praying Inuyasha will say he loves her rather than the dead priestess.

Be. . . because I. . . Inuyasha swallowed hard trying to continue, I love you. he murmured. That's all the girl wanted to hear. The sweet words rang in her ears as she jumped into his arms. The young demon was a little shocked at first but relaxed and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. Inuyasha pulled her close burying his nose in her hair, inhaling her sugary scent. Kagome clutched his white shirt, and nudged her head against his chest. A warm summer breeze ruffled the pair's hair as they stood there, oblivious to the world around them.

What do you think happened? Ayumi whispered hidden in some bushes near Kagome and Inuyasha.

Maybe he said he loves her. replied Eri still looking at her friend and the mystery man.

Have you two ever seen him before? Yuka asked pondering at her own question.

Not that I can remember. Do you think it's the same guy who quote dropped me like a rock' ? Eri mumbled trying to stay hidden in the thick bushes.

I hope not, he was like bipolar wasn't he? Yuka exclaimed waving her arms up and down forgetting they were spying on their friend.

Shhhh! Do you want them to hear us? Ayumi clammed her hand over her friend's mouth trying to calm her down.

Maybe we should give them some privacy. Eri question glancing over at Ayumi and Yuka.

You're right, Ayumi. Let's go. Yuka replied getting up and dusting her clothes off.

But it was just getting good. Ayumi whined and was forced up by Eri glaring at her and pulled her away.

Good luck, Kagome. Yuka whispered following Eri and Ayumi who was still complaining. 

You're falling back to me  
You're a star that I can see  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there

Inuyasha's ears twitched in the direction of were Kagome's friends were hidden. He let out a small chuckle and fixed his eyes back on Kagome.

What? What did you hear? Kagome gave him a questioning look.

It's nothing, your friends were just spying on us. Inuyasha grinned pushing back some stray hair out of Kagome's eyes.

She just rolled her eyes and giggled, Man, they never leave me alone. Always trying to fixing me up with Hojo.

Inuyasha flinched at that name. Wasn't he the guy Kagome liked? You. . . you don't still like him do you? 

Kagome gave him a weird look, No, I never really did. Where were you in the whole conversation about us saying we love each other?Well actually only I said I loved you, not you. he replied scratching his head.

Kagome blushed, Oh sorry, I guess I was caught up in the moment. she replied sheepishly.

Well do you? Inuyasha looked into her eyes impatiently.

I love you too. she whispered pulling him into a passionate kiss. Inuyasha was a little startled at her sudden burst of emotion, but didn't object. He ran his fingers through her silky hair as she gently rubbed his ears. A purring sound filled Kagome's ears as she lightly pulled away wondering where it was coming from. Is that you?Umm. . . well . . . maybe. Inuyasha was blushing like mad from the embarrassment.

Can you do it again? Kagome asked innocently.

Wha? Why? Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

Cause you sound so cute. Kagome replied giggling and tugged on his left ear.

Only if I can kiss you again. smeirked the hanyou excitement gleaming in his golden eyes. Kagome's cheeks tinted pink as she nodded in agreement. Inuyasha didn't hesitate as he moved closer to her lips and kissed her affectionatly.

You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know

After a few moments passed the two abjectfully parted for a breath of air. Kagome was the first to speak up, Inuyasha, how long have you been waiting for me?Since after you left us. Why do you ask? 

Because since you never came after me I thought you went on with your life, with someone else. Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.

Nope, my life's been the same old same old. Ya know watching Miroku grope Sango, chasing Shippo around, and eating the remaining ramen. But it's been hard living without you. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome giggled soflty and asked, So how much ramen is left?None. I ate the rest yesturday, that's why I came back. Inuyasha said knowing it would very well set her off.

Wait a second! But you said you came for m- Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha crushing his lips against hers.

Inuyasha pulled away and laughed, Well it was only half of it. Kagome gave him a smug look and let it go.

So are Sango and Miroku an item yet? Kagome wondered.

Yeah, but Miroku still tries to grab her ass. Inuyasha rolled his eyes remembering his friend's antics.

I guess that will never change. Kagome followed Inuyasha's actions as well.

Somethings never will. But we did, I mean we are offically together now right? Inuyasha questioned.

Of course we are. I mean you did say you loved me right?So then I can call you my girl now and you won't get angry. Inuyasha smerked and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

Your girl? I'm not your proberty mister. glared Kagome pushing away from him and crossing her arms.

We'll see. Inuyasha smiled yet again showing his fangs.

I know  
You're falling out of reach  
I know

THE END

A/N- You have no idea how long this took me to write!! I always forgot about it and then when I remember I get major writer's block!! Well I hope you liked it. Comments please!


End file.
